Bloody Cherry Blossom
by Sadistic Kunoichi-13
Summary: Sakura's just starting high school in Konoha. She's either bullied or ignored by almost everyone. What happens when she catches the attention of a new red-head. And what if he turns out to be a vampire? Gaara/Sakura fic. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Summary: Sakura is a regular high school girl, who just happens to get picked on more than the average person. She's never had a boyfriend, and isn't really bothered by that. What happens when she gets a crush on a new bad-boy at school; and what happens when he turns out to be a vampire. Gaara/Sakura.

disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto, so stop bugging me about it! Haters!

Prologue

Sakura woke up on a bright day, only to look to her window and immediately noticed that the "goddamned icicles" were pointed like spikes of doom into her window. (It was unusually cold for early September) This seemed to tick her off for some reason that even she didn't understand; so she opened the window, took a broom, and killed them through the open window, thus creating a series of crashing sounds that alerted all (her parents) to her current activity.

"SAKURA!! What was that noise? Were you attacking the icicles again?" her mother called up the stairs.

"Ummm... no? Why on earth would you think that?" she asked/called from her room, the door still closed.

"No reason, dear. Just that you always do when the icicles point in the direction of your window," she reasoned from downstairs.

"Fine, whatever," she said, then she looked at her calendar. "And Mom, why in the name of all things good and holy did you wake me up at 7:30 a.m. on a Sunday?!" Sakura exclaimed, realizing suddenly what day it was.

"You're cleaning your room today," her mother deadpanned.

"Nani?! Naze?" she groaned. She didn't want to, and it wasn't like she was planning to have anyone significant over to her room. What, did her mother think she had a boyfriend or something? Ha! She'd never had a boyfriend before, and wasn't particularly interested. Of course, that wasn't to say she didn't partake in other normal teenager behavior (like a room that seemed to have been on the wrong end of a tornado.)

"Because, it's been almost a year since you've done so, and your room looks like a bomb went off," her mother explained. Well, Sakura certainly couldn't argue with that.

"Fine! But when I die of exhaustion, I blame you, Mother!"

FIVE HOURS LATER . . . .

"Finally! All I have left to do is clean under my bed!" said Sakura, pleased with herself. But as she looked under her bed, her face paled considerably. "Oh. . . shit . . .!" The underneath of Sakura's bed looked like all of her junk she'd ever lost was there. 'This is gonna take forever!!!' she mentally whined.

TWO HOURS AFTER THAT . . . .

Sakura was now passed out on her bed, exhausted from cleaning. Her mother came up to check on her, considering she hadn't even come down to eat breakfast (let alone anything else) that day, and it was already 2:45 in the afternoon. This was very un-Sakura-like. As she entered her room, Mrs. Haruno was surprised to find her daughter asleep in a clean room, that looks like it had never been dirty in the entirety of it's existence. 'I'll let her sleep for a while,' she thought, leaving the room.

THREE HOURS LATER . . .

"SAKURA! Dinner time!"

"Ugh . . . Fine . . ! Coming, hang on!" And with that, she was down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. She sat down at her usual spot, next on the long side of the table, as her parents were at either end. Her dinner was already on her plate, ready to be eaten, and her parents were just about to eat.

" Are you ready to start school tomorrow, Sakura?" her father asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But I wish summer would last longer," she answered. Not that Sakura really cared; she just hated getting up early in the morning. She had a few friends in school, but not enough to be considered popular. It was just Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto. Other than that, she was mostly ignored or picked on. She was used to it though; it'd been happening since she was six, after all. And now she was starting high school as a freshman, oh things just kept getting better and better. Like everyone else, she'd heard the stories of what the juniors and seniors did to freshmen. And she wasn't looking forward to extra pestering, pestering that would probably be worse than what she'd been going through up till now.

But she was damned if she was going to tell her parents about it. No, the last time she pulled a stunt like that, she not only had to go to the school counselor for three torture filled months, but the bullies were even worse because they were angry they had gotten caught. And both results were bad for her health. Also, her parents had been paranoid about her being picked on for the next two years, a major pain in the rear every time she wanted to go to the park or out in town on her own. That was not good for her mental health. So, she just learned to suck it up, life's not fair, never was, never will, be, end of story.

So she put on a fake smile that would make any actor envious and lied like the little harpy her inner self was."I can't wait for school tomorrow."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, a shadowy figure was also preparing for his first day of high school . . .

My first vampire fic, how'd I do? Review, please! I love to get reviews!


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, back off, haters.

Later that night Sakura was in her room talking to her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, on her own personal cordless phone. She was really the only one Sakura could complain to, given her past experiences with "parent talk".

"Kami, why can't summer last longer?" she complained.

"Tell me about it. You took the words right outta my mouth, forehead girl."

"Ino, try to cheer me up. Name all the good things you can think of about high school."

"Okay, let's see . . . There's bound to be some hott boys there that we don't know, so maybe you can finally ghet a boyfriend."

"Joy!"

"Alright, bad example. We get to listen to the our health teacher try to explain sex to us. That should be ammusing."

Sakura smirked, Ino's statement had brought back a rather ammusing attempt on her parents part, the time they finally decided to stop lying to her about where babies come from.

FLASHBACK -5 YEARS AGO (SAKURA AGE 10)-

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" asked a curious pinkhaired girl.

"Uh . . . ask your father, Sakura, dear."

So she went into the living room, interrupting her father's friday night football reruns.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?"

"Ask your mother, Sakura," he told her, not wanting to deal with it.

"I did, she told me to ask you. So, where do babies come from?" she was intent on being persistant with this. She was sure everyone else in her class alraedy knew what seemed to be a big secret; it wasn't fair. And she had to know.

"Oh . . . Go upstairs, Sakura, and we'll be up soon, maybe," he told her going into the kitchen to speak with his wife about the "delicate" matter.

Sakura was confused, sitting up in her room, wondering why it was such a big secret. Then her door opened to show both her parents, both with determined looks on their faces. To Sakura, it looked more like they were getting ready to go to an execution, rather than give her an answer for her innocent question. How odd.

"Sakura," her mom started, "we have discussed it, and we've decided, on a mutual consenis, that you're finally old enough to know where babies come from."

Sakura smiled in anticipation of the big secret; a secret that everyone else seemed to know about except her.

"Now, how to approach this . . ." her mother trailed off, deep in thought.

Meanwhile, the pressure had started to effect her father, and the particular part of him being affected just happened to be his brain. "What was the question again, Sakura?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Now as I said, his brain was being effected, so he simply blurted out the basic truth of, "A guy sticks his penis into a girl and that's how babies are made!"

The expressions of the two females in the room were as follows: Sakura: O.o ?! ; and his wife: O.O !!! The reasons for said expressions were different (mostly because Sakura's mother already knew where babies came from, duh!) Sakura's mom's expression was due entirely to the fact that she couldn't believe how blunt her husbond was in explainong it to their only daughter. As for Sakura well . . .

"WHAT?!?!"

. . . . She was just in shock.

After that incident, she vowed never to ask her parents such a seemingly innocent question again. Especially not that one. Ever. Again.

END FLASHBACK

"What I don't get," Ino continued, "is that they, the adults who have, more likely than not, experienced sex, fail to mention that it's fun and feels good. But no, not even the health teacher tell us this; we have to wait till we're bored as hell, flipping channels on the bloody television, and come across the History channel, and the program on is The History of Sex. (A/N: Yeah . . . that last bit right there? That happened to me. Rather interesting program, actually, once you get over the squeamishness on the subject.) Seriously, Sakura, they spend all of our education up till we graduate high school telling us 'sex is bad', when they obviously do it. Then, six monthes after we're out of their house, mommy calls and practically tells you 'go get married and procreate me some grandchildren!' Freaking hypocrites."

"Yeah. Anyway, Ino, I have to go; see you in school tomorrow!"

" 'Night, Sakura!"

THE NEXT MORNING WHILE WALKING TO SCHOOL

Sakura left her house and was going to meet up with Ino and Hinata on her way to school. She knew Naruto wouldn't be there, because he made a point to be late on the first day of school. It wasn't as if he did it on purpose . . . Then again, with Naruto, you never really could tell. His alarm clock always seemed to be "broken" on the first day of school (and every monday there after.) The only way to get him to school on time would be to tell him that school started early. But that would be mea- On second thought, that wasn't a bad idea; not a bad idea at all, really. Sakura was sucked out of her musings by the sound of a certain blond's voice.

"Yo, Forehead Girl! What are you so deep in thought about? Thinking about a guy, maybe?" she said, smirking at the idea of Sakura having a crush on anyone.

"Ino-pig, you have a one track mind. Though I was thinking about Naruto, I wasn't thinking that way!"

"Oh, so why were you thinking about Naruto?"

"I was figureing out how to get him to school on time Monday. I think finally cracked it!"

"Cracked what, Sakura-chan?" asked a timid voice that wasn't there a minute ago.

"Why Hinata-chan, only the perfect way to get Naruto to school on time on Mondays!" Hinata smiled; she'd been trying to figure out how to do that since middle school. (She's also had a crush on him since then, but don't tell anyone; she thinks no one knows that.)

"How?!" both girls asked impaiently.

"It's really very simple. All we have to do is tell him that school starts early on Mondays, so he'll set his alarm clock earlier, and actually get there on time," she explained as they began walking to school. "That, or we bribe him with Ramen."

The three laughed at this last comment, finally coming to the building that was their destination. As they walked through the front campus, Sakura randomly looked around her at the other students. Whilest doing this, she noticed a red-headed boy; a red-headed boy who seemed to be staring directly at her. She almost froze as they made eye-contact, but, with some effort, managed to keep her body moving. The boy seemed to notice how hard it was for her to keep walking when every instinct told her freeze on the spot from making eye-contact with a stranger, and he smirked. This was only more insentive to keep going for Sakura, it wasn't a nice smirk, it was a taunting I-know-scare-you kind of smirk. And he was right about that.

STRANGER POV (WELL, KIND OF . . .)

The red-head noticed a flash of pink several yards to his right. He looked over, thinking it was probably just a hat, but was surprised to find that it was actually a girls hair. Strange hair colour, he thought, still looking at her. She was looking around at everything, and then her attention went in his direction. She locked eyes with him, apparently surprised to find someone looking back at her. He saw her pause for a split second, as if her body wanted to freeze, and he smirked at her. This seemed to make her mind want to keep moving even more, against what her instincts told her and that was, he could see, something along the lines of "DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON POENTIAL DANGER, BAKA ONNA!!!!" He smirked wider as she finally managed to break eye contact and stumble after who he assumed were her friends, who were now about six feet ahead of her. She looks like she's in my grade. This could be a very interesting year. . .


	3. Chapter 2: Seniors

Ohayo, minna! Sorry it took so long, I had to take MEA's, you know those stupid tests that take up the whole bloody week at school, and Xeian (BlackRoseOfTheGrave also known as Chigiri or Destiny) made me go to bed at ten every night or I'd be getting spankings (If you want to know, read my profile, the phone conversation's on there.) Anyway, in addition to that, I had this stupid book report to do for Mr. Gervais, so that's why my week besides Friday basically went in one door and strait out the other one. The only reason that Friday didn't end up in the Cemetery For Wasted Days is because I wrote this whole chapter then, so MEH! to the teachers who think I have nothing better to do with my time than do their effing stupid tests! Okay, I'll stop ranting now. Here's the chapter and the other stuff.

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's reviewed my story so far: Wolfie559933, Gaara's weakness, Angelusfaith, 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0, The bunny always dies first, overlordofnobodies, Mansell, darkcrystalwings, BlackRoseOfTheGrave, and vampgirl725. I luv you all, thanks for the great reviews! This chapter's for you! X)

Chapter 2: Seniors

"Hey, Sakura, what were you looking at anyway? You froze up a little back there," Hinata asked, concerned.

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Like hell! I bet Sakura found some nice eye-candy in the crowd!"

"Shut up, Ino-pig! I did not!"

"Well, for someone who _didn't_ find something interesting, you sure are defensive about it! And you _did_ lag behind."

"Ino-pig, I'm telling you right now, I found nothing interesting to look at, especially a boy! I was just looking at the scenery!"

"_Sure_ you didn't." _And my eyes are blood red_, she silently added.

"Guys, please fight a little quieter, we're inside now."

"Sorry, Hinata-chan."

"Anyway, let's just drop the subject of what I may or may not have been looking at, go to the office and get our schedules," Sakura suggested, getting annoyed with the previous direction in conversation.

"Fine!" Ino consented. "But I'm interrogating you later!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Does anyone even know where the office is?" Hinata asked. She knew she should have come early to scope the place out.

"Let's just walk around for a bit, I'm sure we'll find it." Sakura was incredibly confident of this; Ino and Hinata were not.

After a good twenty minutes of being hopelessly lost, Sakura was now officially frustrated. She increased her pace to a slow run, going here and there, with Hinata and Ino following along behind at an almost equal pace but actually paying attention to where they were going.

As Sakura went to turn a corner, she bumped into something going in the opposite direction and fell on her butt. That "something", being about a head and a half taller than her and a good bit heavier, just stumbled back a step with a small grunt of surprise.

"Ouch!" Sakura said as she hit the hard, uncarpeted ground of the hallway.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, yeah!"

Sakura looked up to see that the "something" she'd walked into was actually a tall boy, older than her, with really long blonde hair and one visible blue eye. His left eye was covered by his long hair. Most of his hair was loose, but a good portion of it was up in a high ponytail on top of his head.

Instinctively, Sakura knew that this was a senior. If she got on his bad side, or even if he found out that she was a freshman, he could make the rest of the year a living hell for her, and maybe Hinata and Ino too.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking down.

"Hmph. Just be more careful, Pinkie." He then directed his attention to the girls standing behind her. "Hey, you three freshmen, un?" he asked them.

"N-no," Ino stuttered. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Maybe because, you're going the wrong way to get to the office, yeah." They blinked. Then the blonde did something entirely out of character for the seniors who'd been depicted to them. He reached out a hand to Sakura, apparently to help her up. "Come on, Pinkie, stand up before someone decides to look up that cute skirt of yours, yeah."

Sakura blushed, took the offered hand, and was pulled to her feet by the blonde.

"Thanks for helping me up, but that little comment was entirely unnecessary," she muttered at him. He chuckled at the fact that she was still blushing slightly, though it was almost gone by now.

"You're welcome, yeah. We haven't gotten our schedules either, so we'll just come with you to the office."

Sakura blinked. It was only then that she noticed a tall red head boy standing behind the blonde. It wasn't the same boy from before; she could tell even at that distance that the boy outside had a tattoo on his forehead, not that she could see it clearly. She just knew he did and it was red like his hair. This boy's hair was also slightly lighter in color than the first one's. It really wasn't her fault that she hadn't noticed him before, he was too damn quiet!

_What is it with this school and dangerous-looking redheads?_ she thought. The Boy behind the blonde seemed to have almost nothing in common with his companion, other than the fact that they were both male (from what she could tell), seniors, and taller than Sakura and her friends (though the red head was an inch or so shorter than the blonde.) Where the blonde had eyes full of mischief and a seemingly constant smile, the red head looked . . . . incredibly bored.

"I'm Deidara, and the grouchy looking one behind me is Sasori, yeah. Like I said, we'll come with you to get your schedules. Right, Danna, un?" It was obviously a rhetorical question. "Good, let's go," he said, taking Sakura by the arm and heading off in the direction the girls had come from before Sasori could even open his mouth to reply. Hinata and Ino were rather confused as to what had just happened, and, seeing as he was the only other one there, looked at Sasori.

Sasori sighed. He'd expected Deidara to do something like this, just not so early in the week. He looked at the two dumbfounded girls he'd been left with. "Come on, we'd better catch up to them before they run into trouble," he said, sighing in annoyance at his friends antics.

After about two minutes the three caught up to a grinning Deidara and a still stupefied Sakura. Deidara suddenly stopped. "Oh yeah, un. You guys never told us your names." He looked at Sakura first.

"Haruno Sakura," she said.

Deidara looked at the other two.

"Yamanaka Ino," she said, her hands on her hips to show she did not appreciate being left behind like that.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata," she stuttered. This whole experience with Deidara was beginning to make her wonder if _all_ blonde boys were as unpredictable as him and Naruto.

Sasori sighed again. "Deidara, don't run off like that again. It's annoying."

Deidara grinned. While he loved his best friend in a purely platonic way, what he loved even more was annoying the impatient genius. "Yes, Sasori-danna, un."

"Let's just go to the office and get our schedules, ne?" he said, walking off with the others trailing behind him.

As they walked along, Sakura couldn't help but wonder why a pair of seniors would help a group of lost freshmen. It just seemed rather suspicious to her. Maybe they were after something . . . ? Or maybe she was just being paranoid. They did say that they hadn't gotten their schedules yet either, so they were probably only helping because they happened to be going in the same direction. Or, rather, they had the same place in mind for a destination, seeing as they'd been going on completely opposite directions until Sakura had run into Deidara. She was pulled out of her thought by loud cursing at the other end of the hall.

"Kakuzu, stop being such a fuckin' cheapskate! I wanna buy lunch today, so I'm gonna buy lunch today, dammit!"

"It's a lot less expensive to just share lunches with the rest of the group! If you bought lunch every day this year, do you know how much it would cost?!"

"I don't fucking give a shit! Did it ever occur to you that I LIKE DIFFERENT FOODS than everyone else?! Huh?!"

" Oh no," Sasori said. What could possibly account for a shouting match so early in the morning?!"

"Apparently, lunch finances, un."

Sasori mumbled the word "idiots" before sauntering over to the bickering pair. Yes, they were still fighting.

"I don't work to keep us all from going bankrupt to have you ruin it, Hidan!"

"Again: I don't give a fuc-"

"Shut up!" Sasori snapped, losing what little patience he had because of a developing headache from their constant shouting. Because Sasori didn't often shout, they immediately shut their mouths.

"Thank you," he said, crossing his arm over his chest, a slight frown on his face. The other four walked up behind Sasori.

"Uh . . ." Sakura started, confused as to how Sasori had stopped the ridiculous argument between the two boys.

"Oh yeah, this is Hidan," Deidara pointed to the silver haired one with violet colored eyes, "and Kakuzu," he now pointed at the tan-skinned one with strait black hair and green eyes.

"Who're the chicks?" Hidan asked.

"This is Sakura, Ino and Hinata. I kind of ran into them, yeah," Deidara explained.

"No shit," he replied.

"You mean they ran into you," Sasori corrected, smirking at Sakura. Deidara laughed when she glared at the red head.

"Nice one, chick," Hidan said, also smirking at her.

"Oh, shut up," she muttered.

"Well, we're going to get our schedules, un."

After they had retrieved their schedules from the office, Deidara and Sasori showed the girls how to get to the freshmen classrooms. Or, rather, Deidara dragged Ino and Sakura by their wrists while an aggravated (but secretly amused) Sasori and a very uncomfortable Hinata trailed after them, trying to keep pace with the enthusiastic blonde.

"Okay, here's your homeroom. Maybe we'll see you at lunch, yeah."

"Bye," the girls said in unison.

Deidara waved and Sasori nodded his goodbye, then both boys walked off to find their own classrooms.

The girls walked into their classroom and immediately spotted two empty tables in the back. Ino and Hinata sat at the very back table at the right side of the room (if you're sitting facing the front of the room) and Sakura sat at the empty table directly in front of Ino in the seat furthest to the right. She twisted in the bench so that she was facing her friends, and the three started to talk about random things, like what they thought school would be like now that they were in high school. Then came trouble.

Ami came over, her purple hair down around her shoulders and her brown eyes full of carefully disguised malice. "Oh no," she sneered. "Why are you here?"

"Because we're assigned to be here, Ami," Sakura said. She'd been harassed by Ami since they were in preschool, so it bothered her a little less than when others bullied her; she was just too used to it from Ami and her friends. Just as it seemed an argument was about to break out, their teacher spoke up.

"All right, everyone, take your seats please," he said. "My name is Umino Iruka and I'll be your homeroom teacher as well as your math teacher for this year. I'd like to start off today with-" Just then, the door opened.

**Okay, people, how was that? Not bad for only writing during my spare time in class. In answer to what you're probably thinking, yes, I had a lot of free time on Friday, we didn't do anything in math class, so Xeian and I went to the nice, quiet, school library and did some writing. Then, joys, we watched a movie about friction in science class (again) so I wrote a lot on there, and during recess, plus I kept finishing my MEA sections early. Yes, yes, I'm quite proud of myself. The next chapter won't be as long, though, because I got to a certain point and figured it would be a good place to stop the chapter.**

**Sasuke: stop bragging, Tori-chan.**

**Me: You're just mad because you're not in this chappie!**

**Sasuke: Am I in the next chapter?**

**Me: . . . No.**

**Sasuke: Am I in the story at all?!**

**Me: I don't know yet. Maybe I'll make a poll or something. I think your brother's going to be in this story, but I'm still not sure about either of you yet.**

**Sasuke: You disappoint me.**

**Me: What?! What did I do?!**

**Sasuke: Please review. I've got the feeling I'll still be here by the end of the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3: Him Again

Hi! Me again! I'd like to apologize in advance for the short chapter, but I thought that it would be a good place to stop. The next one should be longer. But since I haven't written it yet, I don't know. But! I'll try, really I will. On with the chappie!

Chapter 3: Him Again

Everyone looked up as the door opened, interrupting Iruka-sensei in his apparently routine speech. As the offending person walked into the room, Sakura felt her eyes widen in shock.

_Oh, shit, what's he doing here?!_ she thought.

"You're late," Iruka said, stating the obvious.

The red head smirked. "Sorry. I'll go sit down now." His eyes scanned the room, immediately going to the head of curious pink hair at the back of the room and the empty chair by her side. He smirked again, that same smirk he'd given her outside, and started walking towards the empty seat.

Sakura shivered at the smirk, she didn't like it any more now than she had an hour ago, and this time she had no excuse to leave; they were in the same class after all.

The red head boy sat down in (big surprise) the seat next to hers, smirk still in place as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned back, the very picture of amusement.

Sakura, on the other hand, was squirming in her seat, very uncomfortable beside the scary (though hott) red head indeed. She looked to the front as the teacher started talking again.

"Okay, as I was saying before, I'd like to start off class today with everyone telling the rest of the class your name and maybe a song that describes your personality. We'll start from the front left of the room, then work our way to the back left, then start over from the back right and end with the front right." (A/N: That's when he's facing the back of the room, so from his view, Sakura and the others are in the back left.)

As they began the monotonous process, the red head tossed a note into Sakura's lap.

_R U scared of me?_

Sakura looked up at him. He was watching her carefully, a blank look on his face, but you could still see the humor and amusement in his eyes. She looked back at the note, took out a pencil, and wrote a reply.

_Y should I tell?_

He'd read the note as she'd written it, and now his smirk was back in place. He chuckled softly, sending a shiver up her spine.

Then Sakura noticed that the kids in front of them were saying their information; it would be her turn next. When the people in front of them were done, Sakura spoke.

"My name is Haruno Sakura and my friends say a good song to describe me would be _I'm A Bitch_ by Meredith Brooks." She looked at the boy next to her, telling him to go.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he said bluntly. "And I don't think you need to know the other one."

The rest of class went by with no further incident, Sakura's mind occupied with wondering random things about the scary boy next to her, now identified as Sabaku no Gaara.


	5. Chapter 4: What's HalfEdged Sword!

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, but this chappie is REALLY long, especially compared to the others so far. I have but one announcement before we commence with the chapter: I'm 14 now! And what is my mother buying for me? Chibi dolls (Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori from **_**Naruto**_** and Kurama from **_**Yu Yu Hakusho**_**) and a Tsunade cosplay necklace! Now, Sasuke, ya slave driver, the least you can do is say the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: -sigh- Fine. She doesn't own any of the characters from the show or the manga. **

**On with the chappie!**

Chapter 4: What The F# is a Half-Edged Sword?

----------------------------------------------------------------

As Sakura filed to her locker, she could practically feel Ino staring holes into the back of her head. She mentally braced herself for what she knew was to come as soon as they opened their lockers, all the while trying to block out the rant Inner Sakura was having inside her mind.

He is so fucking hot! He's scary, sure, but in a totally badass sexy way! For some reason, I just want him to lock us both in a room and then-

'Will you shut the fuck up! I don't need this from you right now!'

Please, you know you want it too. He's so freaking hot, I'd bet some of the strait guys here are having similar fantasies-

'WTF!'

And he passed us a note! That means he noticed us! So if he just happens to lock us away in a room-

'I'd like to lock you away!'

-and do naughty things to us with a half-edged sword, I certainly won't stop him.

'The _fuck_ is a half-edged sword!'

It's a sword with a blade that's not sharp enough to cut the skin, but sharp enough to bring the blood to the surface. Kinda like an artificial hickey. Inner Sakura grinned suggestively. 

'Okay, first of all, you have a dirty mind! And secondly, I don't even wanna _think about_ how you know that!'

First of all, I'm technically you, so you just told yourself that you have a dirty mind. And second, I know because-

'WHAT DID I JUST SAY!'

Oh, fine! But you know you're curious! 

'Sure'

Sakura was then drawn out of her (disturbing) internal dispute, just as predicted, by Ino.

"Sakura, expect a bombardment of questions at lunch. I'm warning you now that when I put my all into it and really try, I can be worse than the Spanish Inquisition!" Ino then stalked over to her own locker, leaving her two friends to stare dumbly at where she had been.

Well, that had certainly been shorter than Sakura had originally predicted. Now, why couldn't she shake the feeling that she was in for it come lunch?

**END CHAPPIE!**

**. . . Ha! I got you! I could end it there, but that would be mean.**

**Sasuke: -hits Sadist-chan in the head-**

**Me: OW! Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Hn. –smirks-**

Sakura's schedule:

Period 1: Social Studies – Hatake Kakashi

Period 2: Math – Umino Iruka

Period 3: Reading – Sarutobi Asuma

Period 4: Language Arts - Genma

(Lunch)

Period 5: Science - Orochimaru

(study hall/ homeroom)

Period 7: Health science/ sex ed. - Jiraiya

(please note that everything in the schedule rotates except lunch, so if she has P.1 first on Mondays, she has P.2 first on Tuesdays, ect., ect.)

Sakura walked into her first period class with Hinata in tow. When she got there, she was in for an unpleasant surprise. 

'Aw, FUCKERS! He's here too! Dammit!'

Aw, HELL yeah!

Sakura glared at her inner self, then sat down with Hinata at the desk across the isle from Gaara and a boy with spiky black hair. As she looked, Sakura realized that the teacher wasn't there yet. 'Where the hell could he have gone, we just got out of homeroom, like, eight minutes ago!'

Maybe he had to go take a shit.

'Very nice language.'

I know, aren't I talented?

'. . .' Sakura absentmindedly looked over at Gaara. He was talking in a hushed tone to the boy next to him; she assumed they knew each other before high school, like herself, Ino and Hinata. And, speaking of people who were late, where in the name of all things holy was Naruto? 

He's ditching. I'll bet money on it. In fact, he'll probably wake up ten minutes before final bell, scream "Oh, shit, Sakura-chan's going to fucking kill me!" and then go eat Ramen, because he fucking lives on the stuff!

'Well, aren't you in a good mood today.'

I can't help it! It's all these penned up hormones from sitting next to **that** Inner Sakura pointed at Gaara, for two periods in a row and not being able to-

'Don't even go there.' "Where's the damn teacher already?" Sakura grumbled.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon, Sakura-chan," Hinata said, trying to calm her friend, who was annoyed for reasons unknown.

After another five minutes of waiting, a man with spiky silver hair and a bandanna over his left eye walked into the classroom. He also had on a dark blue turtleneck, the collar of which was pulled up over the bottom half of his face like some freaky mask.

"Are you the teacher?" some random kid asked.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"Then, YOU'RE LATE," the whole class (minus Gaara and his desk mate) chorused, Sakura being the loudest of course, more than making up for Hinata's mumbling of the three words.

Gaara looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, smirking at her, though she wasn't looking. She was certainly fired up about something, wasn't she? Then he frowned as Shukaku's voice entered his head. And he'd thought the fucking sand raccoon was sleeping through the "boring day" as he'd put it that morning. Damnit. 

Who's the hot bitch with the sexy attitude?

'If you'd been paying attention this morning, you would know, asshole.'

Don't get smart with me, boy. You're about a thousand years too young for that. So who is she?

Gaara mentally rolled his eyes. 'Haruno, Sakura. She's in our homeroom class, and we made eye contact for about twenty seconds outside; then I smirked at her and she freaked.' His lips twitched in amusement at the memory.

Heheheh. Good one, boy. But she is hot. I can think of a few things I wouldn't mind doing with her; preferably involving bondage, one of those medieval collars, and a kunai knife.  And maybe a half-edged sword.Shukaku laughed manically. 

'You're the most perverted demon I've ever met. And what the fuck is a half-edged sword?'

Ask your sister.

'Oh, god. Alright, now I'm afraid.'

Yeah, yeah, kid. Anyway, I've got a few ideas on what we can do with her, once we get her alone. In case you need help being creative.

'Don't bother right now. I've already had a few "creative" ideas of my own that I'm trying to block out. I don't need yours, too. The _last_ thing I need is to be aroused during school, you perverted raccoon.'

Fine. But we're continuing this conversation when we get home, boy.

'Joy.' Then Gaara had to pay attention again because the teacher was talking.

**END CHAPPIE!**

**Sasuke: -hits Sadist-chan (again)- Stop interrupting the story, and get writing.**

**Me: Owww! Yes, boss.**

**Sasuke: -smirks-**

"Okay, my name, if any of you bothered to look at your schedules, is Hatake Kakashi. We're basically going to be doing a 'getting to know you' thing all day, like what you did in your homeroom, but with different questions. I'm going to tell you guys right now that this is going to get. Very. Boring. Believe me, I'm already sick of it. So, lets get this over with as quickly as possible, then you can do whatever for the rest of class."

Sakura blinked. This teacher seemed incredibly bored. More bored than that senior Sasori, any one could seem more bored than that person.

Maybe he stayed up all night. You remember the time we did that in seventh grade, then fell asleep in sixth period reading class on the first day of school? 

'Argh, don't remind me.' Ino was _still_ yelling at her for that. 

And that's basically how the rest of the day went until lunch. To Sakura's utter horror, she discovered that Gaara was not only in her homeroom and social studies class, but also in her fourth period Language arts class with Genma, who liked to chew on long tooth picks. A lot. In his class, Sakura had found herself wondering if he'd ever gotten a splinter on his tongue from doing that. And Asuma-sensei smelled like cigarette smoke.

But, that part of the day was over. Now she just had to get through lunch and Ino's "Spanish inquisition" as she called it. Maybe the seniors would help her . . ? She doubted it; they'd be more likely sit back and smirk at her expense. But hey, it was worth hoping.

As the three girls entered the cafeteria with lunch boxes in hand, they looked around for an empty table in the gigantic room. Then again, considering it had four grades of high shcoolers in it, it kind of had to be big.

"Hey, Pinkie, un!"

The three looked over to see Deidara walking towards them. 

"Since you don't have a table yet, you three can sit with us, yeah."

"Thanks," Sakura said, though inside she was screaming "WHY!"; having Ino interrogate her in the cafeteria was bad and embarrassing enough; now it would be worse because the seniors would be watching.

Deidara led the three girls to a table in a shadowed back corner. Already sitting down were Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu, along with four other people she didn't know. One had had strange blue skin and oddly resembled a shark; another had short, spiky black hair and wore an orange mask with one eye hole on the right side and a swirling pattern that made the eye hole look kind of like a drain. The other had messy dark green hair, wore a green sweatshirt with a high collar over the usual school uniform and had yellow, pupil-less eyes. The last occupant at the table looked a lot like the boy who'd been sitting next to Gaara during social studies, but older and with out the spiky hair. She remembered from class that Gaara's friend's name was Uchiha Sasuke. Maybe he and this boy were related.

"Hey, I'm back, un!"

"'Bout time, too," Sharkey grumbled. Sasori gave the girls a small, encouraging smile, telling them to sit and not be intimidated by the grouching shark-face.

"Who're they, Sempai?" Mask Boy asked.

"Tobi, you idiot, who do you think they are? They're the freshmen Deidara and Sasori met this morning, shithead," Hidan said, annoyed at the boys ignorance. 

"Fine," Deidara said, "I guess I have to introduce you. Guys, this is Sakura, Ino and Hinata. You already know Hidan and Kakuzu, so here's everyone else's names. That's Hoshigaki Kisame," he pointed at Sharkey, " Tobi, obviously," pointed at Mask  
Boy, "Zetsu," pointed at the guy with the sweatshirt, "and that's Uchiha Itachi. So, now that we all know each other's names, we can eat lunch now, yeah!" he finished happily.

As the girls sat down, Ino turned and looked at Sakura, a determined look in her eyes and a confidant smirk on her face. Sakura groaned.

"Ino, can't we do this later, like on the phone?"

"No way, Sakura. You're not getting off the hook that easy."

"But Ino-"

"No 'but's, Sakura."

"Damnit," she muttered. "But why now?"

"Because when I said I was going to interrogate you at lunch, I meant at lunch. But you don't have to tell me what you saw outside anymore, I have a pretty good guess." Ino smirked triumphantly at the blushing glare she received from the pinkette. "Now, tell me what was on that note," she demanded.

"N-note?" Oh shit, she'd seen that!

Duh. She was kina sitting right behind you.

'Oh, be quiet.'

"Don't play dumb, Sakura! I saw that Gaara boy throw that note into your lap, now what'd it say!"

Mention of the name "Gaara" apparently got the attention of the rest of the table, as they all shut up and watched the little "spat".

"Gaara?" Sasori inquired, getting the girl's attention.

"Yeah," Ino said. "You know him?"

"Ain't that your cousin, Danna, un?"

"Yes," he said simply.

'Oh goody, the world just keeps shrinking,' Sakura thought.

Well, it does account for the fact that they're both dangerous-looking and hot as Hell.

'What did I say about shutting up?'

"He tossed a note into your lap today?" Sasori asked, genuinely curious. Sakura nodded. "What did it say?" He was honestly wondering if Gaara was threatening to kill random people. Again.

"He asked if I was scared of him. I didn't tell him."

"Hey, how come you answer his questions?" Ino asked, miffed. They all ignored that little comment.

Sasori smirked. "Hn. Are you?"

"Uhh. Maybe?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to be when he keeps giving me sadistic smirks!" Sakura defended.

Sasori chuckled. "Yes, he does have a way of doing that, doesn't he. But believe me, be glad he's smirking and not glaring at you; now _that_ is something to be scared of." 

"Oh." was all she could manage to say to that. 

Meanwhile, in another dark corner on the other side of the lunchroom . . . 

'Shut the fuck up, Shukaku! I don't need to hear your little fantasies while I eat!'

"Have something on your mind?" a certain spiky haired Uchiha asked his friend.

"Hn." Gaara directed his gaze across the lunchroom to his cousin's table. Or more specifically, to the pink-haired girl sitting with him and his friends, along with her own.

Sasuke got the message. "Aa. I see. Getting possessive already?"

"Shut up, Uchiha."

Sasuke chuckled. "It's just Deidara and your cousin. They won't do anything. Yet."

The redhead snorted. "Yes, but your brother's over there too, and we all know haw he is."

"Hn. I suppose so. But I don't think you have anything to worry about right now."

"And why is that, Uchiha?"

"I heard her little blonde friend say something about 'interrogating Sakura at lunch.' My gut feeling says this has something to do with you and that note you showed me. She does seem like an interesting girl."

"Back off, Sasuke."

"Don't worry; she's all yours. I was only stating a fact. Anyway, my point is, that if Aniki knows you're after this Haruno Sakura, he'll back off, and so will the rest of the Akatsuki."

"Hn . . ." 'Homeroom should be interesting,' Gaara thought with a smirk.

Their conversation was interrupted by a snore from the third boy at the table. The two sweatdropped and Sasuke poked him with a mechanical pencil that was in his pocket for unknown reasons.

"Shikamaru . . ." Sasuke groaned. What, did the boy not sleep at home or something? No matter what they were doing, he would always end up asleep. 

"Nara! Wake up!" Gaara snapped at the sleeping teen, receiving a mumbled "troublesome" in response. He twitched, then slapped his forehead.

Sasuke, losing patience, hit the sleeping person on the head with his new Weapon o' Doom, AKA his mechanical pencil. This time, Shikamaru groaned and lifted his head off his folded arms/ pillow just enough to glare at them for waking him. He narrowed his eyes even more and muttered a barely audible "bastards" before stretching with a yawn. Why'd they have to wake him up?

'Why must he always sleep through important conversations?'

Because he's Shikamaru. Kid may be a genius, but he ain't got shit for motivation.

'Hn. You got that right. It is hard to believe he has an intilect of over two-hundred.'

Yeah, any way, what're you gonna go about that Sakura bitch?

'That is for me to know and for you to find out. Which reminds me. What the bloody sodding hell is a half-edged sword?'

Hahaha. Like I said, ask your sister. I'd tell you to ask your brother, but I doubt he'd know something like that. Or better yet, ask your cousin. He's rather sadistic.

'Yeah, fine, ya stubborn raccoon. I'll ask when we get home.' (A/N: Sasori and the sand sibs all live with Chiyo, because Gaara's dad is an abusive alcoholic and Sasori's parents are dead.)

Or why don't you ask Sasuke, his brother's just as bad, if not worse. He might know. Heheheh.

'Hn. Good idea.' "Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn? Yeah, Gaara?"

"You wouldn't happen to know what a half-edged sword is, would you? He's been goading me on about it all day." (A/N: "He" refers to Shukaku. Yeah, they know about it and so do Akatsuki.)

"No, I don't. Sounds interesting, though. Maybe I'll ask Itachi about it myself. Unless you know, Shikamaru?"

"For once, I haven't got a clue. But tell me about it when you find out; you two troublesome bastards made me curious."

"Good," Sasuke said. "You need to be curious for once in your life." He looked at Gaara. "I'll ask Itachi and you ask your cousin. Between the two of them, we should find out something about it. Are you sure he won't tell you?"

"He told me to ask Temari; which is exactly why I hesitate to do so. And he doesn't think Kankuro would know."

"Hn. We'll both ask when we get home."

Gaara nodded his agreement.

**END CHAPPIE!**

**Sasuke: Sadist-chan . . .**

**Me: Yes! What is it this time, Sasuke! I'm tired and my hand f#&ing hurts from writeing so damned much!**

**Sasuke: I don't care. I want to find out what happens next.**

**Me: B-bu-but . . !**

**Sasuke: No "but"s. **

**Me: But . . . But . . . Danna!**

**-Sasori comes in-**

**Sasori: Yes, Tori-chan?**

**Me: Sasori-danna, Sasuke wants me to make the chappie even longer, but I don't think I can. Tell him to leave me alone? –goes into adorable chibi mode-**

**Sasori: -glares at Sasuke- Leave her alone for a little while. She needs to rest.**

**Sasuke: -intimidated- Oh, fine, but only for a while! –goes to bug Itachi-**

**Me: -glomps Sasori- Arigatou, Sasori no Danna.**

**Sasori: Come on. You can sleep in my room so Uchiha doesn't bother you.**

**Me: Okay! –looks at readers- Please review! I luv you all! –walks off with Sasori-**


	6. Chapter 5: Why THAT Class!

People ask me questions about that half-edged sword. Some want to know where I got the idea. Well, I got the idea from a fanfiction called Swimming In Chains; if you like sadistic yaoi, with Gaara and Sasuke, or are just curious about the half-edged sword, read it. It's very good, and cudos to the author. As for if it's real, in theory, yes. My friend Bloody-chan and me are planning on making one, but we can't find a big enough piece of metal, even for a knife. Really sucks. Anyways, sorry for the super-long wait, I have the next three chappies after this written, they just need to be typed up, thanx for not giving up on me!! Enjoy the chappie!

**--**

Chapter 5: Why That Class?!

Recap:

w/ the girls/ Akatsuki

"Yes he does have a way of doing that, doesn't he. Just be glad he's smirking and not glaring; now that is something to be scared of."

"Oh," was all Sakura could manage to say about that.

w/ the boys

"Okay, you ask your cousin about it and I'll ask Itachi. Between the two of them, we should be able to find out something."

Gaara nodded his agreement.

--

"Ano, is it a good thing that your cousin is... well, that is to say..." Hinata searched for the correct words.

"Paying so much attention to Sakura?" Ino finished for her.

"Hm... That's difficult to say. But I don't think he'll do anything to bad, if he does anything at all." _'Which, of course, he will,'_ Sasori thought._ 'He is Gaara after all. It might not be anything other than he's bored and found it's fun to mess with her, of course, something also tells me that he may want to-- er... take care of her.'_ "In any case, I wouldn't worry yet." _'At least not about anything more than your innocence,'_ he silently added. If Gaara wanted to get laid, far be it from him to interfere.

"If you're sure," Sakura said, still slightly worried.

"I am," he said, _"I'm quite positive that I'm not going to get involved in my little cousins love life'_ he silently finished.

Sasori glanced at his blond friend, only to find Deidara giving him a look that said, "I know what you're thinking, and it's mean." Sasori then replied with a look of his own which said, "I'm still not going to do anything, now drop it." and Deidara did, much to the redhead's relief.

Suddenly, Sakura's cell phone rang, interrupting the conversation.

"Mushi mushi?" Sakura said.

"Sakura, it's mom. Listen sweetie, I just got off the phone with your Aunt Ishi. And guess what; since Ishi's having some, er, legal trouble, Tayuya's going to be living with us for a while!"

"OMG! Mom, that's so awesome! I haven't seen Tayu- chan in, almost three years now! This is gonna be so great!" Tayuya was Sakura's favorite cousin. They were the same age and they made a point to be constantly e-mailing each other and talk on the phone at least once a week. Sakura wasn't really worried about her aunts "legal trouble" simply because she knew it was about Ishi's divorce to her husband, Tayuya's stepfather. To say that the two girls disliked the man was an understatement. The person was many bad things (which Ishi hadn't known about when she'd married him). For this reason, Sakura and Tayuya had both assumed the divorce would be a quick one. Unfortunately, he had both a good attorney, and excellent lying skills, so it was taking a lot longer then expected.

Sakura knew that Tayuya was a tom- boy. If she recalled, she only had one friend who was female whom she hung out with on a regular basis; Tsuchi Kin, Everyone else in their group was a boy, and it was no small group. Besides the two girls, there was: Abumi Zaku, Dosu, the twins Sakon and Ukon (who would be kinda hot if they didn't insist on wearing teal lipstick! I mean, where the hell do you even _buy_ teal lipstick?!), Jirobo, Kidomaru, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Kaguya Kimimaro. Definitely not a small group, nor one you wanted to mess with.

"I'll be picking her up from the airport, and then the two of us will head over and pick you up from school. Speaking of which, have you made any new friends?"

Sakura looked around at the full table. "A few."

"Glad to hear it. The seniors haven't been giving you any trouble, have they?" Mrs. Haruno asked, remembering her own freshman career had started by being stuffed into a locker. Actually, that was how she and her husband had met; it was his locker she'd been stuffed into.

"It's the opposite, actually," Sakura informed her.

Sakura's mother was now immediately suspicious. "These seniors you're friends with, they're boys?"

"Yeah, mom."

"Be careful! For all you girls know, they could just want to get in your pants!"

**Wow, who knew our mom even knew such sayings!**

Sakura ignored her inner's comment. "Mom! We're fine; don't worry." _'Scary, hot redhead in homeroom not withstanding,'_ she added to herself. After Sakura's mother agreed to drop the subject, Sakura hung up her phone and looked back to her table mates.

"What was that all about?" Ino asked.

"Tayuya's gonna be living with us for a while! Isn't that awesome?!"

"That's wonderful Sakura-chan," Hinata said.

"Yeah, just what we need, more cursing," Ino said, gesturing to Hidan, who was shooting foul language like there was no manana. Sakura sweat dropped.

"What classes do you have left?" Sasori asked.

"Let's see... Science with Orochimaru and then health with Jiraiya," Sakura said. "Oh wait, shit!"

"What?" Ino asked.

"My mom and Tayuya are picking me up today, and sex ed is my last class! That's not fair!"

"Good luck with the perv and the snake enthusiast," Deidara said, referring to her next two teachers.

"Eh?" Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru's obsessed with snakes, and Jiraiya's such a perv that we're all surprised he's even allowed to teach anything, let alone sex ed."

Suddenly, Sakura had a very bad feeling about her last class of the day.

-TIME SKIP to LAST PERIOD-

_'Maybe my hunch was wrong,' _ Sakura thought as she made her way to class.

**Nope, you're screwed like a virgin who's just signed a contract with a pimp at gunpoint.**

'_Oh, how I admire you're optimism. Tell me, where exactly do you come up with these things?' _

**Late night television crime shows!**

'_Uh- huh...'_ Sakura just decided to drop the subject . She opened the door to her classroom and took a seat at an empty desk. She knew the teacher was already in the room, so it was just a matter of sheer coincidence that she looked up when the door opened next, only to reveal a certain redhead who she'd swear was stalking her if they didn't have specific schedules and attendance lists.

_'Oh, god, of all the classes to have with him, WHY __THIS__ ONE?!'_

**It's a sign that the powers that be want you to get naked with him. **

'_Like hell it is!' _Sakura snapped. Her inner self was now rolling on the floor, incapacitated by laughter.

Gaara, of course, sat down in the empty chair next to her. The first announcement the teacher made was, for him, a stroke of unbelievable luck; for the pink haired girl next to him, however, it was a one- way ticket to daily torture to her inner's hormones.

"Okay, guys, I hope you're comfortable, because where you're sitting now is your assigned seat for the rest of the year. I'm Jiraiya, and I'm teaching this class. Now, I want you to bond with your partner for the rest of the class. I have writing to do," he muttered the last sentence.

"_How can things get any worse?" _Sakura thought.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jiraiya said. "Tomorrow, we're starting a project, it's too complicated to get into now, but you'll be paired with your desk partner, and it will probably involved going to each others houses." He looked back at what he was writing, signaling he was done flapping his yap.

Sakura's forehead thumped to the desk in something almost resembling

defeat. _'I'm so screwed,' _ She thought.

**Let's hope so!** Her inner cheered, currently ogling their project partner. Sakura groaned.

Upon seeing his new "partners" head hit the table and hearing her groan of defeat, Gaara couldn't help nut smirk and chuckle slightly. She certainly was amusing.

When Sakura heard Gaara laugh, she tilted her head just enough to glare at his smirking face, this caused him to chuckle again. "What's so funny?" She demanded, annoyed at his obvious humor at her predicament.

He avoided the question by changing the subject. "You never answered me before."

"Huh?" Sakura was confused by the sudden change in topic.

"On the note. You didn't give me a real answer. Do I scare you?"

"I'm not answering that," she said, looking away.

"Well, I'll just have to keep pressing the matter, then. I'll figure it out one way or another. I warn you," he leaned closer to her so they were only about six inches apart, "I'm very persistent." He'd spoke so softly that only they could hear.

His warm breath blew gently on her face, and that along with their close proximity caused her to blush. She blinked, realizing this and moved back several inches. Sakura glowered at him when he smirked at her actions. Meanwhile, Inner Sakura was having a good rant.

**OMG, he's got such a sexy voice!**

'_Shut up, I know!'_

__**But did you hear the way he said that?! That tone, I swear he was talking about something else! I mean, damn!**

'_Yeah, very "damn!" as in "Damn will you shut up about it?"'_

**No! It's not my fault he's hot!**

'_I realize he's hot, now shut the fuck up!'_

__**Actually, I wouldn't mind doing that with-**

'_NOW!'_

Gaara watched with mild amusement at the changing emotions in Sakura's eyes. She appeared to be talking to herself. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

Sakura blinked herself back into reality, realizing she had yet to come up with a smart ass comment.

"Hmph," she said, as she could think of nothing else to say. So much for

smart ass comments.

**She's hot when she's mad,** Shukaku said.

_'So far, you seem to think she's hot no matter what she does.'_

**Yeah, but when she's like this, it makes me wanna-**

'_Don't even say it. I don't need a detailed description, that will give me trouble. Remember what I said about being aroused in school, ya horny bastard.'_

__**Boy, this class is called SEXUAL EDUCATION! And what better way to learn then by experience?**

'_You don't get it, do you? They tell you "facts" about being sexually active, and try to dissuade you from being so. Not that it matters much to me any way, I can't catch STD's.'_

__**So they say nothing about what you'll actually feel? Foreplay? Orgasms? Anything like that? They don't tell you anything about those things?**

'_Hn. No.'_

__**Propaganda! Celibic propaganda! Only giving the cons to sex, making it sound like a bloody taboo! Freaking hypocrites, let's check their past and see how many of them ever played in the Red Light District! I'll bet at least 80!**

'_You're probably right, but there's nothing I can do about it. This guy's supposed to be a major pervert, though. Most sex ed teachers are conservative mama's boys who think sex should only be had with the one you're married to or not at all. So maybe this guy will give the "pro" argument, too?'_

__**I hope so, for the sake of everyone in this classroom, or I'm going to flip a nutty on all their asses!!... Except maybe Haruno, we can just kidnap her and-**

'_STILL IN CLASS, bastard!'_

__**Again: IT'S SEX ED!! What do they expect you to think about? Bunnies and pandas??**

Gaara mentally scowled. That was certainly an image he didn't need. _'You will never again mention fluffy/cute animals in sex classes.'_

__**Hehehe!**

Gaara mentally scowled at the tanuki, before noticing how up tight Sakura seemed to be. Gaara being Gaara, he decided to make her just a tad more uncomfortable.

He leaned down close to Sakura's ear, careful that she didn't notice until he spoke.

As Sakura was minding her own business, grousing over the fact that she had to do a project with the (sexy) scary boy beside her, she suddenly; heard the voice of said scary redhead. Whispering softly into her ear; right next to her ear.

"What's wrong, Blossom? You seem worried about something?"

Of course when she heard the sudden voice directly next to her head, she nearly had a heart attack.

"ACK!" Sakura exclaimed, almost falling out of her chair in surprise. "What the hell?!"

Gaara gave Sakura an innocent look (making her twitch), but inside he was laughing like a maniac at her expression. "What?" He asked.

Sakura narrowed her eyed at him. "You know what you did.

Gaara rolled his eyes, losing the effect of the expression. "Whatever." He moved closed to her, his hand lightly rubbing her resting on her thigh. "So, what's bothering you?" He moved hid finger slightly, barely stroking her above her knee.

At this point Sakura was brick red, and getting redder by the second. She attempted a glare at him, though the desired effect was lost due to he flustered face. "St-stop it. And it's none of your business. I'm not thinking about anything."

"Hmm. So you aren't worried about anything?"

"No, I'm not."

He smirked. "And, you don't like it when I do this?" He stroked her knee again.

Sakura flushed even more. "N-no, I do not. P-please stop."

His smirk widened slightly, but he complied. Gaara could tell she was lying; he'd only known her for a day and he already knew she would have hit him by now if she hadn't like what he was doing, at least on some level.

They both moved back to their original positions, then Gaara leaned down to whisper to her again. "Whatever you say, Sakura-chan. For now."

-END CHAPPIE-

Please review! I want to post the next chapter! Oh, thanx to BlackRoseOfTheGrave (who typed Lynnie-chan's whole chapter for her lazy ass) for the help. Look forward to the next chapter soon. (That will also be typed by her slave, BlackRoseOfTheGrave...)


	7. Chapter 6: Family Business

Chapter 6: Family Business

_Recap:__ They both went back to their original positions. The Gaara leaned down to whisper in her ear again, "Whatever you say, Sakura-chan. For now."_

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Sakura hopped up and bounded out the door to her locker. On her way there, she was intercepted by a certain group of seniors.

"Pinkie, un!" Deidara exclaimed, squeezing her to death with a hug.

"Deidara, can't breathe!" she gasped. The blond let her go and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Heheh, sorry Pinkie."

"S'okay, just don't kill me." Deidara laughed at that comment.

"Deidara!! What did I tell you this morning about running off, you brat!?"

The two turned to see a very irate Sasori approaching them.

"Heheh, sorry Danna, yeah."

"Hmph," he replied, making Sakura giggle. Sasori sighed. "Deidara, how can you be so excited? You just saw her two hours ago!"

"Yeah, and I've been stuck with Itachi and Hidan for those two hours, un. Can you really blame me?"

Another sigh. "I guess not. . .But that's still no excuse for running off!"

Sakura looked at the boys argument, amused that no matter how often they fought, it was obvious they were best friends.

The hallway was now mostly empty, except for a them and a few students who were either doddling or waiting on people who were, when all of a sudden—

"SAAAAAAKKKKUUUUUU-CHAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

With that being said/shouted, Sakura was promptly tackled from behind and knocked onto the floor.

"Tayu-chan! You're here early!" Sakura returned the hug, still on the floor.

"Hey, Bitch! I can't believe I get to stay at your house for at least the rest of the year. This is gonna be fucking awesome!"

"I know!"

The two seniors stared at the spectacle before them with wide eyes. They've no idea what's going in, nor who this crazy new pink-haired girl is. They realize that the two look somewhat alike, but the contrast between their vocabularies is astounding.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in the school . . .**

Ino and Hinata paused upon hearing a rather loud call of, "SAAAAAAKKKKUUUUUU-CHAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!" They knew what this meant, though Hidan and Itachi—who'd met up with them after being ditched by Dei-Dei –did not.

"Oh, no," Ino groaned.

"Well, she certainly knows how to make an entrance, doesn't she?" Hinata pointed out, sweat-dropping.

"What the fuck was that?!" Hidan asked. Itachi was also wondering about this, though said nothing.

"That means, Tayuya's here," Ino explained. "C'mon, we'd better go and get them before she gets in trouble by insulting a teacher when it isn't _even_ her first day."

And so they did.

**. . . x x x . . .**

As Gaara was getting up from his desk, he heard the oddest—loudest –thing.

"SAAAAAAKKKKUUUUUU-CHAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

'_What the fuck was that?!_'

'Well, I'm no expert, but it sounded like a freshman about to superflyingtacklepounce somebody.'

'_Is "superflyingtacklepounce" even a word?'_

'Yes.'

'_No, I don't think it is.'_

'Shut up, boy! You will respect mah authoriteh!'

'_Have you been watching __South Park__ again?'_

'Maybe, but that's not the point! Just go check it out!'

Gaara sighed. _'Fine.'_

Gaara walked outside the room and stood between Sasori and Deidara to see what all the commotion (and screaming) was about. What he saw was Sakura (apparently having been tackled onto the ground) hugging another pink-haired girl about their age with a ski-cap on.

'Ha! I win! I told you it was a hyper freshman about to superflyingtacklepounce someone! But did you believe me? No, of course not. PWNed!'

'_Shut up.'_

It was about that time that Sasori noticed his youngest cousin was standing there. "Hey, Gaara."

Said redhead glanced at the older boy. "Hn."

This didn't perturb Sasori in the least. While that wasn't nearly the extent of Gaara's vocabulary, it tended to be the extent he chose to use it. Or rather, the word . . . er, sound, he chose to use the most.

"Hey, Pinkie, is that your cousin, hm?"

Sakura looked up at the blond. "Yup. Hey, wait, where's everyone else?"

"Oh, they should be coming in about three . . . two . . . on—"

"SSSSAAAAAAAKKKKKKUUUUUUURRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi suddenly came flying out of nowhere and also superflyingtacklepounced poor Sakura, who had just gotten up with Tayuya.

"GAH! Tobi! What the heck, you just saw me two hours ago!" Sakura exclaimed, once again on the ground. Tayuya just looked on with mild interest.

"Tobi is sorry, Sakura-chan, but Tobi was just so excited to see you."

"That's nice Tobi, but can I get up now?"

"Oh yeah! Sorry!"

"Tobi, let go of Pinkie, yeah!"

"Yes, Deidara-sempai."

"What's going on here?" Ino asked, walking up with Hinata, Itachi and Hidan in tow.

"Hey Ino, Hinata," Tayuya greeted.

"Hello, Tayuya-san," Hinata replied.

It was only then that Tayuya (finally) noticed that there were a LOT of boys around. And most of them were older. "These the seniors your mom seemed so, uh, uptight about?"

"Yeah. Tayuya-chan, this is Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, and—WHAA, what're you doing here?!" she cut herself off, seeing Gaara.

"I go to school here, remember?"

"Oh my god, un! He _does_ talk!" Deidara feigned complete dramatic shock from this and received a death-glare from Gaara for his trouble. He was used to this, however, so it didn't faze him much.

Sakura on the other hand hid behind Tayuya, fully intending to use her as a human-meat-shield for any pervertedness or death-glares from the redhead. She also decided that, yes, Sasori was correct in saying it was better to have Gaara smirking at you than glaring.

"Sak, what the hell?" Tayuya said. "Who is that and _why the fuck are you hiding behind me?_"

Gaara shot Sakura an amused look and told her, "I thought you said you weren't scared of me?" She glared at him and blushed slightly, remembering what he'd done to her in their previous class.

Tayuya raised an eyebrow at this. What could this boy have done to cause such a reaction? "What the fuck did you do to my cousin?!"

Gaara ignored her in favor of smirking at Sakura.

"Don't even bother, girly. It's like talking to a distracted rock," Kakuzu joined.

"And who the fuck are you anyway, bitch?" Hidan asked _oh so nicely_.

"My name's Tayuya, jackass, don't fucking wear it out."

All of Akatsuki stared at her abuse of the English language except for Hidan (who did so himself, thus didn't notice when others did) and Sasori, who simply looked at Ino and said, "I see what you meant about the cursing. This is going to be like having another Hidan around; I feel sorry for the teachers."

Ino and Hinata sweatdropped and Gaara and Sakura still weren't paying attention. They were too busy silently taunting and silently being taunted.

"And I'm Hidan. Your point, bitch?"

"What do you mean, my point, bastard!? You're the one who fucking brought it up!!"

"The hell I did, dammit!"

"Yeah, motherfucker, ya did!"

"Go to Hell! I did not, ho!"

"Dick-brain!"

"Fuckhead!"

"Well, you're an ass-face!" (A/N: by now the two were "up in each other's grilles" in Gangsta speak. For those of you who don't speak Gangsta, this means that they're shouting at each other with less than a foot of space between them.)

"And you're a fucking bitchy Harpy-woman!"

"You're a shit-headed mother-fucking ass wipe!"

"I like your hat!"

"You're belt's fucking awesome!"

"I'd fuck you in an alley!"

"And I'd let you!"

By now, even Gaara and Sakura were paying attention. Everyone stared at the two, (who were still shouting, not having changed their tones or expressions one little bit) with expressions that looked like this: O.O, or in Itachi's case this: O/.\O.

Suddenly the two stopped as if only now realizing exactly _what_ they were shouting at each other.

"Um," Tayuya started, "we didn't just shout that out loud, did we?" All of the spectators nodded. She and Hidan both blushed a deep red and refused to look at each other, Tayuya curing with embarrassment, "Kusso cho!"

"Amen to that," Hidan muttered.

"Anyway, getting back to the original topic," Tayuya said, desperate to change the subject. She turned to Gaara, hand on hips. "Who are you, and what did you do to my cousin?!"

"His name is Gaara, and he's my partner in Sex class," Sakura said, not looking at anyone. It was now Tayuya's turn to gape.

Seeing her cousin's expression, and knowing Tayuya's mind practically lived in the gutter, she immediately blushed a deep crimson and scowled at her. "You know what I mean, so wipe that look off your face, Tayu!"

"Oh, fine. Ruin my fun.. . ."

"Hinata glanced at the clock and gasped. "Ah! Look at the time! My father will be angry with me if I don't get home on time! I have to go now, see you all tomorrow!"

"Hey, Hinata wait, I'm going with you!" Ino sprinted after her. "Bye guys!"

"I'd better go too," said Itachi. With that he left to find Sasuke so that they could go home. Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan and Kisame soon followed suit, leaving just Gaara, Sasori, Deidara, Tayuya and Sakura.

Suddenly an annoyed female voice came from behind them, breaking the awkward silence. "There you two are!"

The two redheads visibly flinched. Sakura looked around the two boys to see a girl who was probably in her junior year with sandy blond hair pulled back into four pigtails, and dark green eyes. Behind her she was dragging a boy with spiky brown hair by his black hoodie, and his brown eyes showed just how much he didn't want to be there.

Gaara turned around and glared at the girl.

"Temari, we're not deaf," Sasori pointed out, irritated at how loud she was being.

She ignored them both and kept talking. "We've been looking all over the school for you, and we find you outside Jiraiya's class. Why are you here, of all the places to be?!"

"This was my last class today," Gaara stated. "We would be somewhere else, but we had a rather loud distraction." He shot a pointed look at Tayuya, who was greatly tempted to flip him the bird, but for some reason thought better of it and settled for a glare.

It seemed it was only then that Temari noticed the two pinkettes. "Oh, hey. Who're you two?"

"Haruno Tayuya."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura's my partner in Jiraiya's class," Gaara said.

Sasori smirked. "She ran into Deidara this morning, literally."

Deidara wasn't paying attention; he was still snickering over hat had transpired between Hidan and Tayuya not fifteen minutes ago.

The brown-haired boy laughed at that information, and quite loudly too. He then received a glare from Gaara and promptly shut the hell up.

"Well anyway, I'm Temari. I'm Gaara's sister. And this idiot here is our brother, Kankuro."

"Hey, I resent that," Kankuro said, before clarifying, "The idiot part, not the brother part."

"Oh," Sakura said dumbly.

"Oh! That reminds me! Your mom got called to work on some emergency thing, so we have to walk home," Tayuya said.

"Well, that explains why she's not in here ranting at those two," Sakura said, motioning at Sasori and Deidara.

"Why would your mother be ranting at us, un?"

"Because she's freaking paranoid," Sakura deadpanned.

"Oh. Okay, if you say so, yeah."

"Hey Sakura, where do you live?" Temari asked. Sakura told her. "No way! That's awesome! You only live a few blocks away from us!" Deidara seemed equally happy at this and was grinning along with her. Sakura picked up on the fact that by "us" Temari meant the four of them plus Deidara.

"Do you live with them, Deidara?"

"Not officially, no, but I'm over there enough to have Chiyo joking about making me pay rent. Well, at least I hope she's joking, un.. . ."

"Chiyo?"

"Our grandma," Kankuro informed her.

"Ah."

"Anyway, this means we can all walk home together! Well, for a while, at least," Temari said. Under normal circumstances, she'd be a mite pissed about this, but she was curious about Sakura. She seemed like a nice enough girl, but mostly she wanted to know what had caught her youngest brother's interest; he was still staring at her. She smirked. "Okay, let's go!"

They all left the building and began to walk to their homes. Temari and Deidara began a conversation with Tayuya, the other four trailing behind and only half listening.

Gaara glanced at Sakura who seemed nervous to be walking not four feet away from him. He smirked slightly at this.

'Hey, boy, I know how we can make it worse.'

'_Shukaku . . .'_

'What? You're not in school anymore, what's the problem?'

'_For one, her cousin's here. From what little I've seen of her, she's rather protective of Sakura. She could get in the way. Then there's the face that Kankuro's here; the last thing I need is him making some perverted comment as soon as he notices.'_ Mentally, Gaara smirked slightly. _'I don't want to interrupted like that, understand?'_

'Heheheh. Yes, when you put it like that, waiting sounds so much better. There's that project to be done in Sex Ed., a perfect opportunity. Your teacher did say it would require visiting each other's homes. You can work with her in your room—not like Chiyo ever goes in there anyway.'

Gaara glanced at the pinkette next to him. He could already tell this project was going to be fun.

Sakura caught Gaara smirking at her and blushed. _'What could he be thinking about?'_ she wondered. Then of course, Inner Sakura just had to open her big mental mouth.

'I don't know what he's thinking, but that totally sexy look he's giving us is giving me some pretty kink—'

'_Not another word, or else.'_

The group stopped, pulling Sakura from her conversation with herself. They were at an intersection, Sakura's house being down the strait path.

"Our houses are this way," Sasori said, pointing to the left path of sidewalk, which didn't require the crossing of the street.

"Guess this is where we split up, then," Sakura said. "My, er, our house is that way."

"See you tomorrow, then, un!."

"Bye," Temari and Kankuro said in unison. Sasori nodded his head in farewell, following after his cousins and best friend. Tayuya was already on her way down the path to their own home.

It was at this point that Sakura finally realized she had lost track of Gaara some three minutes ago and began to worry.

She sensed a presence behind her a split-second before lips lightly brushed her ear. She shivered. She knew it was Gaara.

"See you tomorrow, _Sakura_," he breathed. Even though his lips brushed her ear with every syllable, she could barely hear him, he spoke so softly. Sakura, of course, was as red as a stoplight.

Gaara smirked, satisfied for now, and headed for the others. Sakura stood glued to the spot for another minute before Tayuya realized she was missing and went back to find her.

"Oh shit, what happened now?" she irritably asked no one in particular. She looked back to se Sakura standing exactly where she had been a good four minutes ago. As she approached, she noticed her cousin was blushing madly and wondered what could've possibly transpired in less than 300 seconds to make her like that.

Tayuya waltzed up to her cousin and waved a hand in front of her face. When that failed to get a response, she snapped her fingers. "Sakura! Yo! Twenty-first Century Earth to Sakura!" –twitch-twitch- "_Snap out of it, damnit!_" That apparently got Sakura's attention.

"Huh--? Wha--?" She blinked twice.

"What happened?" Tayuya demanded.

"Uh—er, nothing!"

Another twitch. "I'm interrogating you later."

'_Not again,'_ Sakura thought as the two headed for home.

_**WITH GAARA**_

Gaara and family (and Deidara) had arrived home without incident, to be greeted by their Grandmother Chiyo.

"Guess what, Chiyo, un!" Deidara said happily.

"Hello, Deidara. What is it?"

"The Brat's sleeping over again, Grandma Chiyo," Sasori told her.

"Sure," she said. "Remember, Deidara: rent's due first of the month."

Deidara paled. "What, un?!"

Everyone else was snickering. "She's kidding, Brat," Sasori said. "Now c'mon. We have homework to do." The two seniors then plodded up to Sasori's room to do their homework.

"Speaking of which, I have to go procrastinate," Kankuro stated, and would've gone to do just that upstairs if Temari hadn't grabbed his hoodie, practically choking him for a few milliseconds.

"Oh no, you don't. You are not going to flunk first thing in the school year, brother dearest." Temari literally dragged her brunette brother up to her room, fully intending to inflict bodily harm if he refused to do his work.

"See you later, Grandma," Gaara said, following the examples of his siblings and cousin and going upstairs to do his homework.

Half an hour later, after finishing, he lay on his bed only to hear that blasted tanuki.

'Don't you have something to talk to your cousin about?'

'_What are you talking abou—Oh. I'd forgotten about that.'_ He then walked down the hall to bug his temperamental, sadistic cousin about what the hell a half-edged sword was.

Hearing a knock at his bedroom door, Sasori looked up. He and Deidara had finished their homework a few minutes ago and weren't doing anything in particular. Truth be told, they were just waiting to be called down for dinner.

"Come in," he called. He was somewhat surprised to see his youngest cousin enter. "What is it Gaara?" he asked, genuinely curious. This was truly a rare occurrence, Gaara coming to him for anything.

Gaara decided there was no point in beating around the bush and got strait to the point. "Do you know what a half-edged sword is?"

Deidara spit out/choked on the water he'd been drinking, sat there in shock for all of two seconds, then burst out laughing, falling over backwards from the force of it and grasping his ribs.

Sasori blinked in surprise. Where had that come from?

Gaara was perplexed as to what the "blond brat", as his cousin sometimes called him, found so freakin' funny. Especially since Shukaku was also cracking up. Gaara glared at the two "cackling morons."

"Why do you ask?" Sasori inquired.

"He's been bugging me about it since lunch. Like _hell_ I'm asking Temari." (Deidara had yet to cease his laughter.)

"Aa. I see." Sasori gave Gaara his full attention. He was currently sitting on the floor against the bed, and motioned for Gaara to do the same. "Alright. A half-edged sword is a blade that's not sharp enough to break the skin, but when drawn across living flesh brings the blood to just below the skins surface, leaving a bruise. Sort of like an artificial hickey, but more painful." Deidara's laughter had, if possible, increased during Sasori's explanation of the, ahem, interesting weapon.

"Oh," Gaara said, finally understanding what the blasted demon had been so damned amused about. "Am I correct in assuming that people use this during--?" He didn't even have to say the last word. Sasori nodded.

It was then that the Grinch got a wonderful, awful idea. "You have one?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. . ." Sasori hesitantly replied, not quite sure what his cousin was getting at.

(Deidara was now passed out due to lack of oxygen from laughing so hard.)

Gaara's lips twitched into a smirk. "Can I borrow it sometime?"

_What was happening to Sasuke while all of this madness was going on, you ask? Well, let's go back a few hours and find out, shall we. . . ._

As Sasuke walked out of his last class, he heard something so sudden and so loud that it scared the shit out of him.

"SAAAAAAKKKKUUUUUU-CHAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Though the screech had come from down the hall, it was still loud as hell. Sasuke cringed and held his ears. Shikamaru, who'd been in the same class, did likewise.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke asked, perturbed at the loud noise.

"How the heck should I know? If you want my opinion, it sounded like a hyper teenage girl about to tackle someone. I'd go investigate, but I'm not completely sure I want to know, ya know?"

"Yeah, I think I do." Sasuke felt the same way. "Well, I have to go wait for Itachi. Call you tonight, Shikamaru." '_Shikamaru's lucky he doesn't have family here at school he has to wait for. Tche.'_

After a good eighteen minutes of waiting for his brother, Itachi finally arrived. As the two walked home, Sasuke was curious. "Where were you?"

"You heard the call of 'Saku-chan'?"

Sasuke nodded. "I think people in the next town heard it."

"Well, I was there. You know that girl Gaara likes, Sakura? That was her cousin Tayuya that was screaming. Apparently she now lives with Sakura and was so happy she tackled her. Then she got into a rather . . . er . . . explicit conversation with Hidan. And I'm not just talking about profanities."

"O_kay_, don't want to know."

When the two arrived home, both boys went to their rooms to do their homework. When Sasuke finished his shitload of Science work (Orochimaru's an ass and gives them a ton of it) he remembered he had something to ask Itachi.

Sasuke walked down the hall to Itachi's room, knocked once on the door, then went inside knowing it would've gotten his brother's attention.

Itachi paused his iPod and looked up as Sasuke walked in. "What is it, Otoutou?" What Sasuke said next nearly made the older Uchiha fall over.

"What's a half-edged sword?"

Instead of falling over, Itachi just blinked in surprise. ". . . Why?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Gaara said Shukaku's been bugging him about it. He's asking Sasori, but we figured we'd both ask just incase. If one of you didn't know, the other probably would."

"Oh." Itachi smirked, sitting up and motioning for his brother to sit next to him on the bed. "It's a blade that's not sharp enough to actually cut you, but still hurts like hell. Sadistic people sometimes use it on their partners during sex."

Sasuke sat wide-eyed on the bed for about two minutes before speaking. "I'm afraid to ask: Do you have one?"

Itachi smirked again and was about to pull something out from underneath his bed when Sasuke jumped up and headed for the door.

"Never mind, I don't wanna see it!"

Itachi laughed at this for a minute, then laid back on his bed and turned his iPod back on to listen to his music until dinner.

END CHAPPIE

And there you have it! LOL, I just couldn't resist picking on Sasuke!

Sasuke: -ahem- Don't you even have the decency to be sheepish?

Me: B-but--! Sasuke! It was really long! 13 pages, see!! My shoulder's all outta whack now and everything! Four hours of typing—I think my fingers are bleeding!!

Sasuke: No they are not. Stop whining. At least tell them why this is exactly _one month late_.

Me: One month? It couldn't possibly—

Sasuke: Oh yes, it is. You said "I'll get it up on Monday" precisely four weeks ago.

Me: Oh . . . Excuse me while I shrink away . . .

Sasuke: -sigh- Just give them a list of why. I'm in no mood to deal with you right now.

Me: Uh, right. Okay, so the reasons are as follows, in order:

A full week of studying for Finals

A full week of Finals

A week of being in Massachusetts with no internet

A week of "Oh, shit, WTF did I do with my stupid notebook?!" and "You SUPID heat-generating computer! I don't want to eject the flash drive, I want to view the frigging condense! GAW!! Stupid f—king thing! DIE!!"

Soo, yeah. That's what happened. Well, it's now 3:56 am, I refuse to type anymore tonight, so the next chapter'll be up in . . . Whenever I get around to it, I have no facking clue what I'm doing this week. It's nowhere near as long, though, so maybe Wednesday, depending.

_Ja ne!_


End file.
